A Christmas Carol (Modern AU)
by midnightsky0612
Summary: An AU set in modern time. Alvin being your average Mr. Scrooge had so much bad especially on chirstmas. But this year, on christmas eve he gets a vists from three unusual vistors who'll help him change the way he lives, and probably not only save his lfe, but the life of the one legged son of one of his workers?
1. Another Christmas Eve

**HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! My first holiday special cause it's the time of giving, it's the holidays! So here's a HTTYD crossover with A Christmas Carol. Time is set in Modern time, yes shocking but cool. Here's the cast:**

**-Scrooge: Alvin The Treacherous (okay so u guys might have wanted Stoick but I decided to spice up the story)**

**\- Jacob Marley: Savage**

**-Bob Cratchit: Stoick**

**-Mrs. Cratchit: Valka**

**-Tiny Tim: Hiccup**

**-Scrooge's Neighbor: Gobber**

**-Two Money Collectors for the Poor: Bucket and Mulch**

**Extra Characters:**

**-Teens: carol singers gathering money to help Hiccup **

**-Toothless: black german sheperd, hiccup's champion**

**-Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch: dogs of the teens (if u read one my previous stories The Game Plan from my profile, u'll see what type of dogs they are)**

**Teens parents: good friends of Stoick and Valka**

**Now that I got the cast settled, Chapter 1 enjoy ;)**

* * *

Snow. Yes it was very common in the small town of Berk, by small I mean not even noticable to the rest of the world, even if it had some new technology; there are those who are terribly poor.

Although Berk was unnoticable, forgotten, cold, and had some poor ones, it can really shine bright in the holidays. Yes, it was Christmas eve in Berk, and everyone was on the snoy streets doing last minute shopping.

They have a well run technology busniess but it was ran by Alvin, the president of the company who barely gives his employees enough well deserved pay.

He was a cold man, as he he walked on the snow of the celebrating village, wearing that same miserable frown he wore everyday.

The man walked passed several men who wore tattered up coats as they held their hands out to every passing person including himself. "Please give money to the poor good sir, a penny would be fine."

However all Alvin did was raise his hand up high as if threatening to pound the poor man as he growled. "Leave me be you good for nothing begger, I have better things to do with my money than give it to someone like you!" He walked by the saddened begger, grumbling to himself while more snowflakes hit the ground until he heard singing voicex from the the corner of the street.

_Joy to the World , the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing._

Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.

Alvin could see two dogs holding out hats for people to donate some money while the other three dogs sang along with their carolers. Most of the traveling shoppers just passed by the teens, though one or three strangers dropped a few quaters, nickels, and dollar bills.

Alvin shook his head in disappointment. "Foolish kids these days, why don't they just stay home and play games on TV like every other kid." "Eh, must be desperate for money for themselves to do this, not my way but nice try."

"Excuse sir, but this money isn't for us," the blonde singer interrupted, while her friends continued to sing. "This is charity money, it's to help our friend-"

"I don't care," Alvin interrupted. "This is nonsense what you kids are doing." "Charity, bah! Your friend can just get the money himself."

"Please sir, it's Christmas," the blonde pleaded. "A time of giving, at least a nickel would be enough."

The cold man huffed, and pretended to dig in his pockets for money, bringing the teen's hopes up until he threw a rock in the hat, dropping the well earned money. This caused the singers to stop what they were doing and gasped while their dogs began to growl.

Before they could react, or even stop him, Alvin grabbed most of the fallen money and walked off with an amused grin while he heard the shocked gasps from the teens.

"HEY YOU GIVE BACK WHAT YOU STOLEN!"

"Astrid it's no use, he's Alvin the richest man in Berk. He can do want he wants around here."

"But Fishlegs he stole our money! We need that cash for-"

"We just need to sing longer that's all, we'll get back what we lost."

"Fine."

_No more let sins and sorrows grow  
Nor thorns infest the ground  
He comes to make  
His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found  
Far as the curse is found  
Far as, far as the curse is found_

_He rules the world with truth and grace  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness  
And wonders of His love  
And wonders of His love  
And wonders and wonders of His love_

"Foolish children." Alvin grumbled to himself as he walked closer to his company. "Bahumbug!"

He went to the entrance of his company, technically he had an old partner working with him in this company. Savage . Yes a strange man but to Alvin, he was one of the best. "Cheated on his costumers and helped us earn a living, seven years since he's been dead..But at least I gave that theiving man a good funeral. At the bottom of the sea."

With that, Alvin chuckled as he entered to go updtairs to his office where he heard the quick typing of the computer and the sound of his filing cabinet from his employees, doing all the work for the company to stay afloat.

One of them was typing on the computers, while the other was filing papers while recording the information. His good friend Stoick Haddock was the only filing and writing the information while his friend's brother, Spitelout Jorgenson was collecting more sales from the computer.

They began to work before the sun rises, and leave late at night, like around ten or nine at night. Surely they must have a good salary; unfortunately all they've been paid with was fifty cents for every five hours a day, not merely enough to out food on the table alone.

For so little, the Haddock and Jorgenson continued to work longer for the money they need, so they didn't complain. Afterall, Alvin used to be their great childhood friend, keyword 'used to.'

To Alvin however, fifty cents for every five hours seems more than enough for his employees. On his big office table filled with bags of money he had for selling his new technology, and just one or two papers that needed his signatures, but other than that, all he did was sit on his chair and count his money.

After a half hour Alvin heard the door of the comoany entrance open, and on exclaimed a loud cheerful voice.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS NEIGHBOR!"

It was the voice of Alvin's next door neighbor, Gobber, who was as cheerful as ever, since he runs a mechanic shop down the street.

"Christmas? Ba Humbug!" Alvin shouted back in an annoyed voice, causing shock to Gobber.

"Now Alvin, surely you don't mean that, Christmas is one of the most joyous times of the year!"

Alvin huffed in annoyance but Spitelout and Stoick looked up from their jobs, waved and greeted Gobber with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Gobber."

"Merry Christmas old friend."

Gobber chuckled as he waved back at the two kind men as he leaned over to Stoick, who asked in a whisper. "So how' is he doing with you at the shop?"

"Don't worry Stoick, I was watching him like a hawk while he helped out at the shop, I already dropped the lad off at the church and there you'll pick him up." Gobber whispered back, earning a grateful smile from Stoick.

"Gobber!" Alvin yelled seeing the two men having a conversation. "You're distrubting my employees!"

"Oh no sir, he didn't distrubt me at all," Stoick began but then shut his mouth when Alvin threatened in a warning tone. "You shut up Stoick, or I'll cut back on some of your payment!"

Stoick the looked down at his work, while Gobber began to defend the two workers. "Alvin, the four of us have been friends since childhood, why must you be so harsh to them. After all they have done for you in the past." "It is Christmas afterall."

"Christmas, ha!" Alvin answered back. "It's just another day of the year, nothing but a poor excuse to get off track to get what's important, money."

"But you're even richer than the mayor Alvin, all those riches and you're still not happy," Gobber pointed out. "Why don't you come over at my place tomorrow, I'll be hosting a grand christmas dinner for all the neighbors. It would be nice if you came."

"NO!" Alvin shouted, banging his hand on his desk, causing Stoick and Spitelout to slightly jump. "I'm not going out to some fool's dinner, that'll only make me lose more time that I could be using to make more money." "Good afternoon."

"Alvin, I am surprised to see what has become of our friend," Gobber commented in disappointance as he went out the door but then cheered, "MERRY CHIRSTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!"

"I SAID GOOD AFTERNOON!" Alvin exclaimed, then sat down on hischair to continue to count his cash, still a bit irritated because of Gobber.

After about two hours, he heard the door open while he was putting his bags of cash away only to see Bucket and Mulch enter.

"Excuse we wish to meet with Alvin or Savage, are they here now?" Mulch asked, only to get answered rudely by Alvin. "Savage has been dead for seven years, seven years ago on this very day!" "What can I do for you?"

"You see sir, we've been going from home to home asking people to donate money, for the needy." Mulch explained, which confused Alvin until Bucket explained while he held out the donation box. "We're collecting for the poor."

"The poor?" Alvin growled. "Collecting for the poor, don't you men have anything else to do besides care about some low lifes?"

"Now see hear Alvin, this is a time of giving and we have many people who are in need lf assistance, especially most of your fired employees," Mulch began until Alvin argued. "I paid those people a good amount, they didn't appreciate it so they go out the door. Don't they have those homes for the poor?"

"No, you bought the only one here to build your company," Bucket reminded.

"Then send them to the prisons, they are better off there," Alvin waved off, but Mulch began to argue. "The prisons?! Are you mad Alvin, these people don't have enough money to put food on a table! Some would rather die than to go live miserably in the prison!"

"Then they better die quickly then." Alvin coldly replied. "To reduce the popluation of low town here."

"Alvin, that is so mean," Bucket whimpered, but soon Alvin began to push both men out while he repeated almost everything he told Gobber.

"Now I don't care about any poor people, charity, and especially Christmas! Get out and stay out! GOOD AFTERNOON! And ba humbug!" Both Bucket and Mulch were pushed out to the snow infront of the carol singers who heard everything.

"How dare he, he doesn't know who are the ones close to dying but are fighting!" Astrid was about to go inside but she was held back by Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Astrid, you don't want to get Stoick and my dad fired do you?" Snotlout hissed, followed by Ruffnut who happily announced, "But look on the bight side, we managed to earn the amount of money we lost."

"How much did we make?" Tuffnut asked with eagerness, while Belch was wagging his tail with excitement.

"Five dollars."

Most of the teens growned until Astrid lightened the mood a bit. "We at least made an improvement, Stoick would be so pleased, we'll be able to get enough soon at this rate."

"C-can we talk this over at my place...I-I-It's freezing out here," Fishlegs shivered, soon the teens and their dogs went off on the snow while they continued to sing their carols along the way.

_Hark! how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold_

_Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air_

_Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_On, on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home_

* * *

**_End of chapter guys, see u next time ;) please comment and favorite ;)_**


	2. Ghost of Savage

**Chapter 2 for A Christmas Carol guys! here it is, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"One thousand eight hundred forty three."

"One thousand eight hundred forty four."

Alvin continued to count his bills while Stoick and Spitelout continued to do their jobs as the clock ticked and as the snow fell slowly that night. The greedy man couldn't be happier counting his money and hearing more orders for his electronics.

At last the clock struck at eight, causing the clock to start bringing out the little cuckoo bird to do it's job. "Cuckoo, cuckoo, cuckoo."

Alvin looked at his watch, then at Stoick, who was about to open his mouth to ask for something but remained silent. "Spit it out Stoick!" Alvin commanded. "You too Spitelout, you two want to ask me something so better tell me."

"If it isn't much trouble sir," Stoick began, trying to find the right words to say. "Spitelout and I were wondering if we could get the day off tomorrow. It is Christmas afterall."

"A day off eh?" Alvin grumbled, "That would mean cutting off a bit of your salary, you each got paid fifty cents for every five hours, taking tomorrow off...Half the day off tomorrow you two men can get." He finally decided.

"Half the day off?" Spitelout questioned, he was about to protest until Stoick placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head knowing that there was nothing they could do.

The men continued to work for an extra half hour while Spitelout whispered to Stoick very softly so Alvin wouldn't hear. "Your son's working at Gobber's shop?"

"Yes," Stoick whispered back, then his tone turned worried. "He insisted to help out earn some money so he can support the family, even with his...Disability."

"But a lad like him should be careful in the cold like this, you heard what Doctor Ingermen told you and Valka." Spitelout warned, causing Stoick's head to lower. "I know, Valka and I made sure he's dressed up warmly for this weather, hopefully we'll get enough money we need for him."

"I hope that day comes soon brother, heaven knows how much longer the lad will last," Spitelout sighed.

"We just have to hope Spitelout, that's all we have now."

The half hour dragged on, and Alvin could see that there wasn't anything else to do so he closed his money book. "You two can go home early tonight, we have nothing else to do here."

Alvin didn't need to say that twice, since both men got uo from their chairs and began to grabb their coats. "Thank you so Alvin, you're so kind," Stoick commented, while all Spitelout did was nod," Yes, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever just go!" Alvin growled, "But be sure to come in exactly at noon!"

"Yes sir and have a Merry Christmas!" Stoick cheered, going out the door while Soitelout followed along exclaiming as well. "And a happy New Year!"

The second the door was shut, Alvin shouted to the room in fury. "Ba Humbug!"

* * *

After five minutes Alvin decided to leave the company himself, walking along the snowy street with that same frown on his face. He didn't hear the carolers singing, so that made him a bit happy but not much to show anyone a smile.

He then passed by the church where he actually buried Savage, not a good funeral but it seemed good enough for him. The door of the church creaked, he leaned closer to see who was coming out, and it was Stoick, and Spitelout. But they weren't alone.

Beside them was a black furred german sheperd prancing around the snow happily for fove seconds until it went back inside in concern. Alvin decdied that the dog must have left a toy or something so he continued his way back to his home.

Although part of him wanted to stay longer to see why the dog went back in with such concern.

_Meanwhile..._

"Easy there Toothless, I know you want to help but just be careful," Stoick insisted in concern, leading out someone out of the church with Spitelout's help.

Strolling slowly out the church was a small teen wearing two worn out coats, a tattered up hat, a pair of old small gloves and a long old scarf. He was a pretty skinny boy who had auburn hair, and forest green eyes. The only thing different about him was that he didn't have a left leg at all, he got into an accident with his mother back when he was only one years old. So with that, he sat calmly on a little wooden wheelchair, with a small blanket covering both his legs, keeping them warm rm the cold.

"Don't worry dad I'm okay really," he smiled to Stoick, as he bent down to pet Toothless gently. "Besides I've been on this chair ever since I was little, well littler but I'm used to it."

Stoick bent down to his son's level, rubbing his hand through the boy's hair. "I know Hiccup, but I'm your father, and as your father it's my job to worry. Even if you are used to this."

"I was afraid you might say that, let's go home, you guys must be cold and exhausted. Mom will probably need our help for dinner tonight."Hiccup smiled, then he began to roll his wheelchair ahead until his father grabbed the handles and pushed for the teen, followe by Spitelout and Toothless.

'I hope my nephew does make it, we need the money so badly now,' Spitelout thought to himself. 'But with the low wages Alvin gives me and Stoick, I'm worried about Hiccup's future health, if only Alvin can change for the better for everyone.'

With that they walked to the village, leading the teen back home through the falling snow in the streets. Stoick looked down happily at his son, who held his hand out to grab the gentle snowflakes that fell, not even caring about the eyes of concern from the streets.

The father hoped that this happiness will last longer, forever maybe; he loved his son, and he would do anything to make sure his only son was happy until the end.

* * *

Alvin, meanwhile, was unlocking the door of his home, forgetting the fact that he saw his employees at the church.

He entered the old cold house, getting himself in his pajamas as he entered his lving rome, turning the lights on while he grabbed the remote of his television to see the news that he doesn't actual care about.

With a hot steaming bowl of pea soup, he sat down on his warm rocking chair just relaxing like he would on any night.

"A total of one thousand nine hundred forty, just a few more products and I'm in a thousand," Alvin smiled, looking at the single candle that was lit up with a single flame. He was unaware of what forces he was about to call apon but he would now know right after he stated,

"I'm the most perfect man of this fine town, Christmas is just a ba humbug!"

All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind entered the room, causing the lights to turn off, and Alvin to drop his bowl in fright. The flame of the candle suddenly grew larger and louder as the man quickly grabbed some water to throw but the flames didn't extinguish.

Then he heard a low echoey voice coming out of the flames, along with the sound of chains hitting the ground. "Alvin!" It shrieked, causing said person to get uo from the ground and approach the flames.

"Here I am," He answered as brave as he could, but his voice cracked a bit in fright. "W-W-Who are you?"

"Don't you recongnize me Alvin," The ghostly fiery figure asked in shock. "I was once the man who was once your partner."

"S-Savage?" Alvin gasped in shock. "No it can't be...You're. You're dead."

"Yes I am dead, but a man's spirit still roams to aid another man from falling into the same mistakes as he had once made." Savge answered. "You are in danger Alvin, you must change your ways."

"Change my ways?" Alvin asked, "Why? You were the richest man alive Savage, we both were, you the greatest."

"NO I WASN'T!" Savage yelled. "I have stolen, cheated people, and now I must pay the price for all my evil and foolishness." "I am held down by this chains, all not being a good man in my last life!" "Alvin, you are falling into that same trap!"

"What?!" "Oh no, I can't possibly-"

"Listen to me Alvin!" Savage begged, "You must change your ways, or else you will be forced to carry thes same chaims but heavier! Your chains are just beginning to get made!"

"No!" Alvin exclaimed, then he was on his knees in terrible fright. "Don't do this to me, I beg you!"

"It's not my decison, it's on your actions in this world, but there is a way," Savage explained. "Tonight I'll be sending three ghost; listen to them, do as they say, or else you're fate will be just like mine, but more crueler!"

With that the fiery ghost disappeared, echoing out his last words before every light was turned back on. "Farewell!"

Later that night, Alvin was all prepared for bed, holding a flashlight to look around for any ghost, but none appeared. "Probably some illusion I'm going through after a long day at work," he muttered to himself.

So he hopped in bed, turning off the lamb on the side drawer, grumbling, "Ba humbug." Before he was off into a huge sleep, unaware that the first ghost was on her way.

* * *

**End of chapter guys! Like how I added Hiccup, yeah pretty early but worth it. Hoped u guys liked it and please review. I own nothing. **

**See ya ;)**


	3. Ghost of Christmas Past

**Chapter 3 everyine sorry for not updating in a while, it's school and tests/quizzes (no one can escape them) So here is Alvin's christmas past, enjoy ;)**

* * *

The giant clock in town rang for another has passed in the night, the snow has stopped falling and there in a dark room slept Alvin, who was cinvunced that he didn't see any ghost of his partner in chains.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of bells jingling, he ignored the sound, still trying to sleep until he felt something tickle his nose. "Who's that?!" He grumbled in his sleep. "I'm in no mood for a surprise."

"Really?" A cheery female voice asked in a giggle. "I do love surprises, especially the one I'm giving you!"

"AHHH!"

With a scream if surprise, Alvin fell off the side of his bed, and on to the hard wooden floor, hitting his head on the drawer. "This must a bad dream, you're not real!" He excalimed, getting up while pointing at the bright little girl who was dressed in a white dress with pearls and bells.

"Oh but I'm really real, didn't Savage tell you I was coming for a visit?" The spirit asked in her giggly voice and smile. "Of course he did," She answered, not even giving Alvin time to say something. "But you Alvin was just too stubborn to believe that you met up with Savage earlier."

"Who are you?!" Alvin demanded. "And what do you want with me?!"

"Oh how silly of me," chuckled the spirit. "I'm the ghost of christmas past, I'm here to show you, well your past." She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the wall while he began to protest

"Are you mad child?!" Alvin exclaimed, it's freezing outside and there's no way I'm coming out in this clothes! And besides no one can travel through time!"

"Oh you men and science these days," the spirit sighed, as she pulled out a white pearled wand, spinning it in a perfect circle. "Even Mr. Scrooge didn't question our able to travel through time."

Now this grabbed Alvin's attention. "Scrooge as in Ebenezer Scrooge?" Soon a yellow partol was created as he felt the spirit pull him in as they traveled through an ever lasting tunnel of brightness.

"Yes that Scrooge, grumpy man he was but he soon changed after that very christmas eve night, and good thing two." She then turned to Alvin with a confused look. "Haven't you ever read the christmas classic A Christmas Carol?"

"No," Alvin answered in a straight face, "I had no time to read such nonsense, just get this over with spirit!"

Before he could blink, Alvin soon found himself standing in the middle of a familiar gloomy looking room, but it was preety bright with the sun and snow from outside. "Where are we?"

"Don't you remember Alvin?" "Oh and just so you know, no one can see us," The spirit giggled, until she looked around the room. "Oh, this must not be it, but I swear I set the wand on." She pulled out a big book, looked through the pages until she realzied that this was no mistake. "Yes this it, you childhood christmas."

She didn't need to say much since she saw Alvin looking at his younger self, sitting on bed with a blank expression face while looking out the window as the snow fell.

"But I don't understand," the little girl continued as of Alvin answered back. "I don't see any decorations, or holiday cheer, not even a hapy family, where are your parents?"

"Out on a holiday business trip." Alvin answered yet again in a straight voice.

"Oh you poor child, no one to celebrate christmas with, all alone," The spirit began in a sad voice until the three of them heard the window getting banged with snowballs and several voices yelling from outside.

"HEY ALVIN! Open up!"

On que, the younger Alvin got up from his bed, towards the window and then opened them, revealing a group of teens in winter coats with bright smiles while on of them were holding snowballs.

"Oh it's your old friends Valka, Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout, nice children they are," the girl clapped her hands while the heard younger Stoick shout up to younger Alvin.

"Hey Alvin, we're going sledding and then back at my house for a Christmas Eve celebration, mom said it's okay for you to come!"

"Are you sure?!" Alvin (younger one) asked in concern until Gobber laughed while rolling a snowball. "Yeah, if his mom was able to invite me over then you surely are invited too!"

"I don 't know.."

"Oh come on Alvin!" Spitelout begged. "Dad made his famous chocolate pudding, your favorite!"

"Really?!" "But..."

"Please!" Valka kindly asked, "My friend Freya is there and it wouldn't be Christmas without one of our friends!" "Besides, you're alone!"

"Fine! I'll get my coat!"

While the teens cheered and clapped, the spirit lead Alvin (the present one) through the house windows and outside where his younger self was ambushed by hugs and high fives by his friends until Gobber grabbed some sleds as he took off alone while laughing and playfully taunting everyone.

"Catch me if you can slow pokes!"

"GET BACK HERE GOBBER!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with sledding and snowball fights, which resulted Gobber getting hit in the face by Valka's giant snowball since he dumped a bucket of snow on her hair!

Alvin and Spitelout were chasing Stoick with armfuls of snowballs since the young Haddock took both the teens sleds, sliding down the hill. Well he was until Alvin hopped on the sled just in time to dump the entire pile on him!

However that caused both boys to slide right into another pile of snow, and a pine tree until another boundle of snow fell on them causing everyone else to laugh their heads off.

"Oh you guys are all havng fun and you're laughing!" The spirit laughed herself. "Why can't you be that jolly now?"

Alvin ignored the questioned as he saw his past self walk on the snowy streets with his friends, laughing their way to Stoick and Spitelout's home.

"Hey Spitelout did your mom hung a mistletoe anywhere in your house?" Alvin smirked, along with said teen, who was smirking at Stoick.

"What?" Stoick asked in a whisper, while Valka was laughing at another joke of Gobber's. "Oh nothing," Alvin chuckled, "Just wondering if fate will act not and have a mistletoe hang above you and Valka."

"W-what?" Stoick stuttered, now beginning to blush a bit, "W-w-why would you say that?"

"Stoick, Alvin, Gobber and I all know that you have a crush on Valka," Spitelout grinned. "I'm so certain that mom hung a mistletoe or two in the house."

"Where?" Stoic questioned in nervousness, his face getting redder than a cherry.

"I rather have you and Valka find out soon," Alvin answered, trying to hid his laughter of seeing his friend this red when it comes to talking about Valka.

With that, Alvin and Spitelout raced ahead of Stoick, who began to run after them while Valka and Gobber ran after the three boys.

The Christmas spirit smiled as she lifted Alvin up to the sky, flying ahead until they went through the roof of Stoick's house, seeing other friends caroling.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

Alvin could see his younger self and Stoick enjoying some fruit punch with a side plate of christmas pudding, while they looked underneath the tree. Stoick brough up a present and handed it to Alvin.

"For you Alvin, took both mine and Spitelout's allowance to buy you this, we know how much you love stories from your parents library but you never had this one."

Alvin careful ripped the beautiful green and red wrapping, revealing a brand new book. "The Legend of Dragons other myths!" "I've been wanting to get this for so long, thank you!" "But I didn't get you anything."

"You here is the is gift ever Alvin," Stoick smiled until Alvin led the Haddock near the fire place, while winking at Gobber who was walking their way with Valka on the tow. Another wink went on the Thorson boy who was holding a fishing pole while the Hofferson girl was putting on a mistletoe.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Stoick began, feeling very nervous until he was gently shoved ahead, only to bump into Valka, who was shoved by Gobber. "V-V-Valka?" Now Stoick was mre redder than a cherry again. "Hi Stoick," Valka smiled, blushing a bit, until they both looked up to see a floating mistletoe.

Stoick sent the other teens a playful glare, until Valka's dog Cloudjumper along with Stoick's dog Thornado gently pushed both love birds together close enough to share a kiss.

Alvin smiled at the happy couple while Gobber whispered with a smirk, "Young love, I call being Stoick's right hand man for their wedding, and for yours Alvin."

"What?" Soon he felt a gentl hand turn him around faced to faced with Freya, his life time crush! "Oh hi Freya.." Now it was his turn to blush, but feeling a bit off, he looked up only to see another floating mistletoe above him, set by the Ingerman boy and Spitelout.

Without saying another word, the beautiful red haired teen kissed Alvin on the cheek, making him feel all funny and dizzy. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and joy, it seemed like it would last forever. Every single teen were dancing, even Gobber who was dancing with the air.

"Oh what a wonderful party!" The christmas past spirit cheered, nudging Alvin a bit. "So where is your lovely Freya?"

Alvin didn't have time to answer since the the little girl used her wand to time travel to a few more Christmases later. Instead of a happy celebration, they stood in a graveyard, and there stood Alvin a bit older, at least twenty five years old.

"What? What happened here why aren't you celebrating?" The girl asked Alvin who answered in a sad tone. "My parents died in a plabe crash just two weeks after news year two years after what we've seen." "I've been avioding everyone since then."

"But look your friends and girlfriend are right there!" She pointed, and on que, there came Stoick, Valka, Spitelout, Gobber and Freya.

"Alvin, we were wonering if you'd like to come over to my house for christmas, you've been out of town for a while," Valka kindly asked. "We know it's hard to accept the fact that your parenst are gone, but they would have want you to move on."

"You're right, I have moved on," Alvin growled. "I've made my very own company and I'll be way to busy getting rich, so you all celebrate that silly holiday of yours by yourselves."

"Alvin, have you forgotten your promise?" Freya spoke up. "You promised just before you left that once you returned you'll give me an answer on wither or not you'll to marry me. So have you decided my love?"

"Oh no.." Today's Alvin gasped, causing the spirit to look confused. "What? What did yu tell her you?"

"Just watch spirit."

"Yes I have Freya, I've decided to shut down your home for poor house fundation and buy it for my own needs, I have no time to raise a family," Alvin answered in a harsh voice, causing everyone to gasp, and Freya to run off crying.

Everone elese quickly went after Freya, Stoick however stayed to confront Alvin. "What is wrong with you!? Freya is your love of your life, go after her!"

"Yes go after her you fool!" Alvin yelled at his past self, but of course he knew he couldn't been heard so he unfortunately had to listen to himself yell the following words.

"No way, I have more important things to do than fall in love, so leave me be!" With that Alvin walked away, leaving Soick standing there in shock and disappointment.

"Spirit stop, I don't want to see anymore of this," Alvin begged, the spirit's jolly's voice was soon serious and mad. "I didn't make these memories, you made them yourself, and it'll haunt you for the rest of your time."

With that, she waved her wand, leaving Alvin back in his room, on his bed while the spirit was no where in sight.

He lost his love, and he would never see her again, now all he had to do was wait for the other ghosts to comes.

* * *

**End of chapter guys, see ya next time ;)**


	4. Ghost of Christmas Present

**Chapter 4 everyone! Ghost of Christmas Present enjoy cause u might just enjoy some of this ;)**

* * *

As he sat on his bed, Alvin still couldn't believe that he was that foolish enough to be such a horrid man to Freya, and being stupid enough not to notice that until now. However his moment of regret soon ended as he looked around tos ee no other ghost lurking about so he growled under his breath as he got himself comfortable in bed.

"Must have been a dream, I mean there's no such thing as a ghost, that's just a tale." "Christmas is still a humbug."

Before he could close his eyes to sleep again as the same greedy man, he suddenly heard a loud booming voice exclaim from downstairs.

"IF YOU ARE STILL NOT CONVINCED, THEN LET ME TRY MR. ALVIN SIR!"

Knowing for a fact that he wasn't dreaming, Alvin got up from bed and raced down to the dining room only to nearly faint at the sight he saw. The whole kitchen was surrounded by loads of wonderful Christmas food and desserts, the room was also decorated in gold glitter!

Then there right at the front of the table sat a man dressed in red with a white bread with slightly noticable tattoos on his arms. In a russian accent the man exclaimed once again in great joy,

"Good evening sir, I am the ghost of Christmas present!" "As you can see, this is the food of generousity!"

"I have no means to be generous," Alvin grumbled, causing the ghost to chuckle, "Oh but I know you'll change soon good sir, I feel it...In my belly!"

"And where in such a cold night are we going, I can't go out like this," Alvn complained, causing the spirit to get up and dig in his pockets as he explained. "Since I left my sleigh back at my place, and I don't have time to get it so we're going through snowglobe!"

Without a word spoken from Alvin, the spirit threw the globe on thw ground, causing another portal to appear as he (the spirit)dragged him (Alvin) inside with a cry of laughter!

"Where are we going?!" Alvin demanded in anger, the spirit simply simled as he answered, "We're going to see what your nieghbor's up to and the other well I'll leave that for a surprise!"

After thirty more seconds in the portal, they both were standing in a very festive room with decorations, a tree, and some holiday lights. Alvin then heard sudden laughter and there was a crowd of his neighbors, including Gobber.

"Oh Gobber, I gotta hand it to you," laughed one of the neighbors. "You really know how to make people laugh on such a wonderful christmas eve!"

"Ashame you couldn't once again convince Alvin to come," another one chuckled, amused with herself. "That selfish man doesn't even know how to have fun, or at least make everyone happy at this time of year."

"He'll probably need a big book on how to be good man!" A man laughed. "I am so glad that I don't have to work for a man like him anymore! Can you imagine what life I would have, especially since I have a family to raise. I mean really how much can you do with fifty cents for every five hours!?"

"You'd have to be a fool to work for him." "No the biggest fool is Alvin, he claims that fifty cents in generous enough, well enough for a mouse to buy a single crumb of bread!" the women answered back, not even noticing that Alvin was listening to every word they spoke about him and then laugh, even the spirit was laughing!

"Spirit! Whose side are you on!?" He demanded, knowing very well that no one but the ghost could hear him.

"It's just so funny how you actually believe that the payment you gove your workers is very generous when it really isn't," the spirit chuckled, not even noticing Alvin feeling offended.

"I would die if I had to work for a man like him!" The neighbor laughed. "I mean you would have to be really desperate for a job to work for that guy!" "Like Stoick Haddock! And Spitelout Jorgenson!"

"Now see hear!" Gobber began, getting serious. "Those two lost their jobs ever since the accident and there wasn't any other job option for them, if you ask me they are not the fools if they are willing to be grateful for the small amount they earned."

"You tell them Gobber," Alvin smiled. "Show them how not a bad man I am."

"If you ask me, they really didn't have a choice, their old boss made sure that no other company would let them get a new job ever since the fire. Though Alvin is very selfish since those two friends of mine have worked so hard and are paid unfairly." Gobber continued.

"If I could, I would grab a tomato," Gobber walked over to get the tomato, then unfolded a magazine page that had Alvin's face on it. "And throw it right at him, with Stoick nd Spitelout!"

On que he had one of the neighbors hold the page up as he threw the tomato, a perfect bull's eye!

"Unbelievable!" Alvin exclaimed at the laughing spirit. "I would fire both my employees if they do such a thing to me!"

"But they have a point, what do you expect since you are the grumpy selfish man," The spirit answered.

"I know they didn't have a choice Gobber," the neighbor sighed."If only their boss didn't fire them, then maybe they would have a chance, even if the fire incident caused so many losses." "You're going to visit them tomorrow are you?"

"Yes, as their friend, I must help them as much as I can, not everyone is a million air like Alvin," Gobber sighed.

"Losses?" Alvin asked, then faced the spirit. "Wha are they talking about?"

"Oh you two employees didn't have to work for you, they used to have a well paid job, nice huge apartment building, ashame a tree had to fall on the roof and cause such a nasty fire that burned everything to ashes, with nothing left but two homeless families."

"Their boss was so furious since important doucments that Stoick and Spitelout were working on were burned, he fired them, and had every other company not hire them for 'lack' of responsiblitly" "Shame really, anyone could have had their house burn and end up with nothing, I mean come on Stoick had something to save that's more important then some doucments."

"More important then his old job?" Alvin questioned, then he suddenly was pulled into another portal by the spirit, only to be standing in the middle of the street of the town. Before he could ask, the teen carolers he robbed walked past him while singing.

_Hark! The herald angels sing  
Glory to the newborn King  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled_

_Joyful all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With angelic host proclaim  
Christ is born in Bethlehem  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
Glory to the newborn King_

_Christ by highest heaven adored  
Christ, the everlasting Lord  
Late in time behold He'll come  
Offspring of a Virgin's womb_

_Veiled in flesh the Godhead see  
Hail the incarnate deity  
Pleased as man with man to dwell  
Jesus, our Emmanuel  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
Glory to the newborn King_

_Hail, the heaven born Prince of Peace  
Hail, the Son of Righteousness  
Light and life to all He brings  
Risen with healing in His wings_

_Mild He lays His glory by  
Born that man no more may die  
Born to raise the sons of earth  
Born to give them second birth  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
Glory to the newborn King_

"Can we stop singing Astrid, my throat will get sore soon." One of the teens begged, trying to stay warm.

"Fine Tuffnut, we made a big improvement today, Stoick and Valka will be so please," Astrid smiled, so instead of walking, they ran while she still continued. "Come on we have to get going, it's christmas dinner at Snotlout's house, hopefully Stoick didn't come home with him yet, we can surprise them."

"Yeah and don't forget to tell Valka and our parenst about our new charity idea!"

"You got it Fishlegs!"

Alvin watched the teens and their dogs disappear into the road, looking at the spirit in bewilderment, until he felt himself getting lifted up in the air and flew to another spot in the town.

"For goodness sake spirit, can't you just tell me why I'm here!?" Avlin exclaimed, until he saw the spirit point out as he spoke. "Look over there Alvin, if you would have stayed watching them at the church, you would have seen why the dog Toothless went back inside."

Not even wanting to know how the spirit knew, Alvin looked to the direction only to see Stoick and a german sheperd dog who was Toothless. However he didn't see Spitelout but he did see Stoick push a young teen on a wheelchair while Toothless walked alongside with the boy.

Alvin was about to ask about why the boy was in the wheelchair until he heard a conversation beginning.

"You really don't have to go that slow dad, we could have caught up with uncle Spitelout and you and Toothless wouldn't have to get that cold because of me." The boy began until Stoick calmy explained as he looked down at the boy with a smile.

"Hiccup, we've been through this, the street is very slippery and I don't want to risk you getting hurt, and I like going this slow gives us more father son time."

"Funny," Hiccup chuckled. "I kinda like this too, especially since we do this everyday, but are you sure you're not cold?"

"As long as you're happy, I'm warm enough from the cold," Stoick answered, ruffling Hiccups hair. "Don't worry, we'll be home soon." "You didn't push yourself while working at Gobber's shop did you?"

"Don't worry I didn't push myself, I managed to earn five dollars for the family. Hopefully it'll help pay for the rent."

Alvin was surprised on how Hiccup was only concern about his father's well being instead of himself, then suddenly he found himself and the spirit standing in a small house at the end of town roads. Before he asked, he saw familiar faces from the past. "Valka? Mrs Hofferson? Mr. Ingerman? Thorson?"

"Surprised Alvin, and most surprising is that Spitelout and Stoick both now live in the same with their families, their friends are just visiting." The spirit explained, then they heard the door open and then came in five happy teens and their dogs.

"Auntie Valka! Guess what we made eight dollars today!" Snotlout cheered. "And we have another idea for rasing money!"

"No time for that, Hiccup and Stoick are here!" Mrs. Hofferson cheered since she was looking out the window. Soon enough the door opened, and Toothless scampered around the room until he quickly went back to help his friend get the wheelchair inside.

It took a while but once Hiccup got inside, the door was shut while Valka went over to embrace her husband and son.

"Oh here are my two favorite boys, christmas dinner is almost ready so Stoick I need your help with the turkey and Hiccup, I need you to keep the dogs calm from jumping around making a mess."

Both father and son playfully made a salute as they both stated. "Yes ma'am."

Alvin once again watched in astonishment while the family prepared for the dinner, well Hiccup was stuck training the dogs but he didn't mind until Astrid came up to him with a bright smile on her face while Snotlout butted in while explaining in joy.

"Hey Hiccp we got eight dollars today, this will add to your operation funds, this year will be the year whe you'll get that operation and then you'll be able to walk. For another money raising plan the guys and I are planning on making cakes and then sell them at school, thankfully the twins mom is more than happy to help out!"

"Are you guys sure, I mean I don't want you guys going through that much trouble for me," Hiccup began until Ruffnut interrupted while Toothless jumped on him to lick him to laughter.

"Sure we're sure, you are our best friend, or in Astrid's case boyfriend; anyway we won't stop at nothing until you can live to the day you'll walk at last!"

"Walk?" At last Alvin noticed that Hiccup didn't have most of his left leg. "Spirit, what happened to the boy?"

"Well the lad was only a baby when the fire began, with a tree nearly crushing his poor tiny body and with the flames, Stoick ran into that house with Valka so fast in order to save their only son. They rescued him but he lost his leg because of both tree and the fire."

Alvin was about to ask more questions until he saw the big family gather around on the table, well with Stoick's help, Hiccup got there with a breeze. In the middle was a small turkey but apparently to the family it was big so everyone began to dig in.

Hiccup only got a quarter plate full since he wanted the rest of the family and guests to have enough as well, including the pets. Alvin watched the family laugh and talk, having a wonderful time and soon Stoick stood up with a cup of mead as he cheered.

"To Valka for making such a wonderful meal on this wonderful holiday, to our talented carolers for helping us out on our time of need, to our guests for coming, to Hiccup for also earning some money as well."

Stoick was about to continue until Hiccup raised his cup of water but he wasn't standing though as he stated in a proud voice. "And to uncle Spitelout and my father for working so hard to support us and give us a home."

"And to Alvin, our founder of the feast!" Stoick cheered, as he went lur to embrace his son. Valka however huffed once she heard that name. "Oh please, founder indeed, it's Alvin who wouldn't pay you enough, we could have gotten the operation Hiccup needed a while ago." "I would love to show him a thing or two about graditude."

"But mom, if it wasn't for Alvin, uncle and dad wouldn't have a job now, and we wouldn't be living in this nice house," Hiccup protested, "Besides, Alvin can't be that bad if he gave them a job, so he is sorta the founder."

"It's Christmas afterall Valka dear," Stoick added, soon Valka smiled as she chuckled. "Alright you two, I give in, Alvin is the founder. To Alvin." "And god bless us."

"God bless us!" The table of people chorused, well Hiccup was the last one to speak. "God bless us all." "And Happy Snoggletog."

"Snoggletog?" Valka asked.

"It was the name vikings used to call their holidays," Hiccup explained, and then everyone cheered. "HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!"

After dinner, the table was getting cleared while the teens talked to Hiccup while he petted Toothless, Alvin heard Stoick whisper to Valka in concern.

"He tells me that he isn't pushing himself but Gobber claims that he does and this worries me. He also told me on the way back from church that he hoped people seen him on the wheelchair and that they should be grateful that they are not as sick as he is."

"Oh Stoick, I'm worried, Mr. Ingerman told me that this year his infection sickness might get worse if he doesn't get that operation soon. I really wish I see the day that my boy will walk like everyone else." Valka whsipered in convern as well, looking over at Hiccup, who was still smiling.

"We just have to hope Valka, meantime we'll just have to cherish and use all the time we have with Hiccup now, that's all we have left to do," Stoick answered and with that, both parents went over to sit next to their son, hugging and kissing him with a lot of parent love, trying to hide their tears.

"Infections? Spirit, what infections are they talking about? What is wrong with Hiccup?" Alvin asked, the ghost answered in a sad voice.

"The boy's leg hasn't been properly healed, so every year it gets infected which results him getting sick a lot, he thankfully survived them so far." "A good operation will stop these yearly infections and give him a chance to stand up and walk but they don't have the money for it." "However I see a vacant wheelchair in the corner without an owner if these dark shadows still remain unchanged, the boy will die."

"NO! He must be spared, please tell me he'll be spared!" Alvin begged until the spirit stated in a straight voice. "Well then he better die quickly, to reduce the population of this low town!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Remember Alvin," the ghost of Christmas past interrupted in a serious voice. "Next time, think about others and how much they are fighting to love, no life is worthless!"

"But the boy will be spared, please tell me the answer to that!" Alvin begged, however the ghost did not answer,instead he disappeared, causing the image of the happy family to fade.

"WAIT SPIRIT, YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! WILL HICCUP BE SPARED, WILL HE LIVE?!"

All he heard as an answer was silence, but he wasn't in his room now. No he was standing in the middle of smoke, as he wandered around looking for anyone to help him.

He needed someone to reassure him that this is a sick dream, and that Hiccup will be spared, but from the looks of this gloomy place he is standing in, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

**End of chapter guys, sorry if there are any grammar errors in this chapter. SEE YA ;)**


	5. Ghost of Christmas Future

**Chapter 5 guys! Be prepared for the saddest future of your life and before u can continued to write, I have *drumroll* A FAN FICTION STORY RECOMMENDATION! Okay for the past few months, i'be been ready this awesome fan fic called '**A Much Larger Step (Baby Steps Sequel)' by Snowflakeangel12.****

**** So if u love my stories a lot then as this awesome writer u enjoy reading her stories, then u would look for this recommended story, read and comment the writer. ****

****So without any further adue, here is chapter 5 The Ghost of Christmas Future, be prepared ;)****

* * *

Smoke. That was all he saw, smoke and fog. This seem to never end as Alvin wandered around looking for any possibe escape, but it was hard when he couldn't stop thinking about what the ghost of christmas present predicted.

'The boy will die.'

No matter how much he trued, Alvin couldn't shake that out of his mind, so he continued to walk forward until he saw a dark figure approach him. This figure was dressed all in black, everything was dark, his dark hair was somewhat straight up, even the figure's smile was dark.

The figure approached Alvin slowly, as black sand sprinkled off his clothes, along with some evil looking horses who were galloping behind him. At last the ghost was faced to face with Alvin, as he bowed down while chuckling darkly.

"I am the Ghost if Christmas Future, for now you shall see the haunting visions of your future if you do not change the way you live." The ghost's last question stung Alvin like strong poison and a hundred knives.

"Are you ready?"

A bit hesitate, and then with a gulp while he trempled a bit, Alvin stepped up and answered while hidding his fear. "Yes. I'm ready."

Two of the spirit's horses stood in front of him as he pointed to one of them. "Hop on Alvin, your future awaits you."

With hestiation again, Alvin waited for five seconds before he carefully mounted on top of the horse, soon the ghost was on the other and with a snap,mthey were off. Soon they weren't aurround by fog but now portals of visions, Alvin could see the spirit trying to figure out which one to go to until at last he decided.

In less than two seconds, Alvin found himself standing in a room where he saw Mulch, and Bucket with Mr. Hofferson, Mr. Ingerman, and Mr. Throson.

"Are the rumors true?" He heard Mr. Hofferson ask. "Is he really gone?"

Mr. Thorson got up from his chair, smoking on a cigarette while looking through the window. "Yes, they found him in the jail cell this morning, he was stone dead."

"What could have caused this I wonder?" Mr. Ingerman asked in a low voice.

"I heard he got a heart attack after his first day in prison," Answered Bucket. "Couldn't stand not being with his money I suppose."

"Well at least now he learned his lesson," Mulch smiled, and then he let out a dry chuckle. "Imagine who would have thought such a man like him would die like that. I bet he'll get a cheap funeral with all the money he has."

"At last he is gone," Bucket added. "That might not be enough for poor Stoick and Valka, even if Spitelout helped then when they called up the case."

"After that poor unfortunate tragedy," Mr. Hofferson sighed. "My wife amd daughter are with the Haddocks as we speak."

"Spirit?" Alvin began. "Who are they talking about, who's dead?" The spirit smiled as he then transported them both to the streets, where everyone there seemed to be happy.

"Did you?"

"YES! That selfish man is dead!"

"That'll teach 'em never to pay his workers unfairly!"

"So long Alvin!"

"Ha! He'll have a cheaper funeral than Savage that's for sure!"

"Guess the gods hated him as well."

Alvin froze, he couldn't think about nothing but sworming questions. What was he doing in jail? What case did Stoick and Valka bring up? And above all, is he really dead?

The ghost seemed to have heard Alvin's thoughts, because they went frm the streets of Berk to the prisons. He hard the police officers talk while some others were pulling out a body underneath a blanket.

"Yeah he was mad who caused a death."

"Heard he didn't pay his employees enough."

"Good punishment for him anyway, to think that all he ever cared about was money and himself, well look what that got him."

Alvin approached the body that was on the stretcher, his fingers trembled to see his own dead body laying there. "Spirit, what crime did I commit that led me to this, and what does if have to do with my employees?"

"I will show you the past future before this happened," the spirit answered with a grim smile. "You really made your employees hate you so much."

With that, Alvin found himself yet again riding on the sand horses, as they galloped through another portal and this time they were in Stoick's and Spitelout's house, and in a small room where Hiccup and his cousin Snotlout were sleeping peacefully.

"Your employees had to share a house with their family, with only two room, one for the two boys here, and the other for the parents, the dogs slept with their owners," the ghost explained calmly.

Alvin could see the wheelchair Hiccup rode on right next to his bed, well it seemed like a bed but it looked old and broken with just layers of blankets. There he also saw Toothless sleeping right at the bed's corner, curled up as close to Hiccup as he can.

Everything seemed so calm, he didn't see why this had anything to do with what happened in his future. "Spirit, are you sure you didn't place us at the wrong time?"

"No, this is it, just wait," the spirit then made an evil smirk. "This peaceful moment will end soon."

On cue, Alvin saw Hiccup begin to stir in his sleep, soon the slow stirring began rough coughing. Alvin could see Hiccup begin to sweat and turn pale as the boy felt a lot of fiery pain pour all ober his frail body.

Suddenly Hiccup's breathing became uneven, and very rough that Toothless instantly woke up as he heard his friend moan, "Help..."

Panicked with his friend's condition, Toothless jumped over to Snotlout, waking the teenager up as he questioned the dog while his own dog, Hookfang woke up. "Toothless what's wrong boy, you're quite jumpy today."

Snotlout instantly stopped asking Toothless questions the very second he heard Hiccup's uneven breathing and coughing! "Oh no!" Before Alvin could blink, he saw Snotlout jump out of bed, and run as fast as he can out of the room while screaming in a paniked and terrified voice.

**"UNCLE STOICK! AUNTIE VALKA! HURRY COME QUICK, IT'S HICCUP, HE'S GETTING THE SICKNESS AGAIN, BUT THIS TIME IT'S WORSE! HELP!"**

Alvin followed Snotlout, only to see the adults room lights turn on in an instant, he heard the blankets from the bed move and the bedroom door burst opened, breaking the door at the process by Stoick, as he and his wife Valka raced to their son.

"**HICCUP!"**

Their dogs were right behind them while Spitelout quickly went outside without anything to warm himself. as he shouted in the cold, "I'LL GO GET DR. INGERMAN!"

Alvin then went back to the room, only to see Hiccup wde awake as he struggled to breath properly while his parents were right next to him, trying to hold their tears in while Mrs. Jorgenson quickly brought in water while she shouted orders to Snotlout.

"Go get your friends son, we'll need a lot more help!"

Snotlout went out the house without any jacket like his father, racing to his friends homes as fast as he could.

Mrs. Jorgenson handed Valka the cup of water, as the Haddock gently tried to get Hiccup to drink some. "Come on son, drink son water, it'll help you breath...Do it for mommy, please."

Hiccup slowly drank the water, he could breath poperly a bit, but he still looked sick, he was pale as a piece pf paper, sweating from every inch of his body. Toothless whined, as he rested his head on Hiccup's lap.

Caressing his hands through Hiccup auburn hair, Stoick tried to comfort his sick son while he held his tears. "It's okay son, mommy and daddy are here, you're going to be okay Hiccup...You'll see." "Just hold on."

Hiccup placed his small hand on his father's large hand and his mother's gentle hand. "Dad...Mom..." Hiccup began, his voice sounded so low and rough, the infection was spreading fast. "It...it hurts.."

"What hurts Hiccup?" Valka asked quickly as she turned to Mrs. Jorgenson, yelling, "Find some more blankets! And some ice!"

Once Mrs. Jorgenson left the room, Hiccup groaned as his struggled to breathe again but he could still talk. "Everywhere...It hurts everywhere..."

Alvin felt a sharp pain on his chest, he couldn't stand seeing this scene unfold, and before he could ask the spirit anything, Spitelout came in with Dr. Ingerman, along with Snotlout who also brought in the teens.

"Let me see the boy," the doctor commanded, and after a few minutes of examining, he turned to Stoick and Valka and spoke in a whisper so Hiccup wouldn't hear. "His infection is worse, he's going to die unless we have the money for the operation." "How much do we have?"

Valka ran to the kitchen counter, opening a small jar as she quickly counted the coins and bills that were in there. "Please let it be enough..." At last she finished and quickly went to Dr. Ingerman, handing him the money and at that moment, Gobber came in. "Is this enough?"

The doctor looked at the money, and pulled out a booklet only to cause his eyes to get wider than a plate, then dropped the money on the floor.

"Well?" Both Valka and Stoick asked, their hands never letting go of their son's, while the teen was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Dr. Ingerman was hesitatant but he got up, with his back turned as he sadly informed everyone, which cause every heart to stop beating. "This isn't enough...We're sort five dollars.."

Then suddenly Gobber saddly stepped forward and announced, And we can't do much either...Alvin bought the hospital, shutting it down, so either way...We're too late."

They steppped out of the room, leaving the heart broken parents alone with their son, leading everyone else out of the room.

Stoick's heart ached, he was losing his son, the money wasn't enough, his hard work didn't pay off, nothing has or will now, save his son from this cruel fate.

"It hurts...Mommy...Daddy...My heart hurts.." Hiccup whimpered until he saw tears fall from his parents eyes. "I'm going to die, am I?"

"No!" Stoick tried to reassure his son the best he could. "You're going to be okay, sometimes doctors are wrong...You'll live...You'll live to have that operation...A-and you'll l-live long e-enough to w-walk.."

"Your father's right Hiccup," Valka added, trying to hid her tears. "Y-you'll survive...Y-you are a s-strong b-b-boy H-Hiccup...Like daddy said, y-you'll live long enough to finally w-walk.." Unfortunately, Valka's tears continued to come down as she embraced her son tightly.

"Y-you just n-need to fight this sickness...You'll stay alive..." Stoick continued, though he was running out of reasons to stay positive once Valka separated herself from the embrace. "P-please Hiccup, s-son, don't go. Not yet..."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise, he knew how much his parents loved him but he didn't know they cared this much for him. "L-let me say..my last words to everyone, better tell them then none at all.." "I know I'm not going to live anyway.."

Listening to their son's request, the parents opened to room door, letting everyone in. Astrid was in tears along with Snotlout, Gobber, Fishlegs and the twins, even their dogs along with Toothless were crying.

"Listen guys," Hiccup began, his voice was once again low and raspy as he continued. "i would like to thank you all...For trying so hard to help me...get a better future.." "I'm not blaming anyone, this is how things are meant to be, I might have been meant to live, or die.."

"Things happen unexpectingly, and my time is running out here...Astrid, I'll always love you, no matter what so don't stay depressed forever...Try to stay happy, even if I'm gone..." Hiccup then turned to everyone else in the room.

"Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff...Thank you guys for helping Astrid and Snotlout get some money to help me...Gobber, thanks for letting me work at your shop to help my family, and for being a part of this family too."

"Uncle Spitelout, Auntie, and Snotlout...Thank you for being a part of my family too, for helping my parents and giving all the money you had to help try to save me."

"Barf, Belch, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Cloudjumper, Thornado, and Toothless... Especially you Toothless...I want to also thank you guys for being so loyal to us all, even if we couldn't give you much..Toothless, thank you for being one of my bestest friend in the whole world..."

"Promise me everyone," Hiccup coughed, as he let out a small smile, "Promise that you'll all try to live on and be happy without me..."

No one said a word, they were so choked up in their tears to say a word but they nodded, as Astrid silently whispered for everyone. "We promise.."

With a smile, Hiccup at last turned to his parents, about to say something until he felt both his parents cry out with their tears. "Don't leave us Hiccup! Please, we know you can fight this and live! Just hold on for a little longer."

Hiccup roughly coughed for a few seconds until he smiled once again, even though he himself was shedding tears.

"Don't cry mom...dad...I'm grateful that you two did so much for me over the past fifteen years. You saved me from the fire when I was baby, and made me the happiest one legged boy in the world...Even if my time here was limited."

"No your time isn't limited son..." Stoick cried. "We're here for you, and we'll make sure you'll live...Please don't leave, not now..."

"Mom, dad..." Hiccup coughed, making Stoick silent, as both parents looked straight into their son's forest green eyes. "Promise me...Promise that you'll walk by the same path we'd take everytime you picked me up from the church, where I'll be buried soon...So I can still walk alongside with you guys..."

"Oh Hiccup...You'll walk beside us, alive, you'll live..." Valka repeated, but Hiccup once again requested, "Promise you two will walk by the church everyday, right near the spot I'll be buried...And to try to find some happiness without me here...promise me that."

Knowing that it was the only way to make their son happy, Stoick and Valka nodded, still crying. "Promise...We promise Hiccup, we'll walk there every single day."

Hiccup raised his hand, and placed it on top of Stoick's and Valka's hands. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Valka questioned nervously, as Hiccup answered with a smile. "The songs...There's people singing somewhere, and bells ringing.."

Astrid began crying so hard that her mother had to comfort her, but soon Hiccup was beginning to breath his last breaths, whispering to both his parents while a single tear drop fell from him and his smile still strong and solid.

"I love you mommy..I love you too daddy..."

"Oh son," both his parents spoke at the same time. "We love you too, and we won't ever stop loving you, not ever."

Hiccup then suddenly released his final breath, his hand slowly slipped away from his parents warm hands, turning stone cold. His forest green eyes turned pale, finally closing them, those beautiful eyes were never to open again. Hiccup laid there silent and still, cold at one touch, still pale but he was no longer breathing.

Toothless whined, the teens now were bawling in tears but Stoick and Valka didn't want to believe the soght before them. "Hiccup?" They asked so sweetly, but they received no answer, just silence. They tired shaking him gently, then continously while crying out,

"Hiccup?!" "HICCUP?!" "**HICCUP?!**"

The parents stopped shaking their son, and began to try to give him some air, using their strength to get his heart beating again. "Don't die, don't die, don't die...Stay with us son, don't die."

"IT'S NO USE STOICK, VALKA!" Spitelout cried out, trying to contain himself. "He's gone now, he's not coming back...He belongs in Valhalla now."

The two Haddocks stopped what they were doing, now realizing that they had to face the facts, but it was unbearable. Stoick caressed his hand through his son's auburn hair, trying to control himself, but he didn't see his son react, and he then pressed his ear against the boy's chest.

Not a heartbeat to be heard.

No one said anything until at that very second, the dams broke and they soon heard the two once happy parents cry out so loud that everyone in the village of Berk could hear them.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "HICCUP! SON!" "Don't go! Stay with us! Please.."**

They held on to their son so tightly, embracing him for one last time, letting every sorrowful tear out. At that moment everyone left the room to moroun, all but Toothless, who laid his head on his friend's lap, crying along with Stoick and Valka, who refused to let their son go.

Alvin's chest once again burned, since now he understood why he might have been thrown to jail. Since he bought and shut down the hospital, Hiccup didn't have anywhere else to go to get cured, and get possibly saved.

He watched his own friend suffer through a great loss because of him, if he paid Stoick, if he didn't make bad choices. Then suddenly he heard Spitelout from outside growl under his breath. "That Alvin...He caused this!"

"Now Spitelout how did Alvin-"

"HE DIDN'T PAY US ENOUGH TO SAVE HICCUP, AND HE SHUT DOWN THE HOSPITAL!" Spitelout interrupted Mrs. Hofferson.

"And he robbed some money from us!" Snotlout added, tears coming down. "HE CAUSED HICCUP'S DEATH!" "He doesn' deserve the right to-"

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the front door, and demanding voice was heard from outside which Alvin discovered that it was his.

"STOICK, SPITELOUT, YOU TWO ARE OVER AN HOUR LATE FOR WORK! GET OUT HERE SO YOU CAN COME WORK FOR ME, IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN YOUR LIFE!"

Alvim wished that he could have slapped his future self, then Spitelout opened the door, quickly explaining, "We don't have time for work, my nephew is dead and-"

Revealing future Alvin, his future self interrupted in a harsh voice, "Look I don't care if your nephew is dead, might as well be a good thing, the less people to waste money on, and to reduce the useless population!" "Boy must have been to weak and useless to deserve a life!"

Suddenly, Hiccup's room door was burst right open, breaking the door as the father stormed out with his eyes red and puffy, but he was so mad to give Alvin a nasty punch in the eye.

"JUST SHUT UP! MY SON IS DEAD, AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF, IF YOU WERE MORE CONSIDERATE, THEN MAYBE HE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED!" "MY SON HICCUP IS NOT WEAK, HE IS NOT USELESS!"

"**YOU KILLED MY SON**!"

"YOU AND YOUR SELFISH SELF, I DON'T SEE NOW WHY I WAS EVER THIS NICE TO YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY MY SON FROM ME! HE WAS SICK, AND HE COULD HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO LIVE IF YOU HADN'T BOUGHT THE HOSPITAL, AND CLOSED IT!" "I QUIT! FIND YOURSELF SOME OTHER PERSON TO WORK FOR YOU! I AM NOT WILLING TO WORK WITH THE MAN WHO CAUSED THE DEATH OF MY SON!" "AND WHO'LL KILL MORE SOULS LATER!"

Alvin now saw flashes of himself getting sued by not only Spitelout, but everyone in the village. He was being charged for causing more deaths that day, and for not paying his employees well. He was found guilty a year later, sentenced to ten years in jail, but died the next day. "Spirit...Is there anyone who feels any sorrow?" "Is Stoick okay?"

Without a word, Alvin found himself yet agan in the Haddock's house, but this was now on the future when he died.

There on the table was one candle lit and the teens on the table while Mrs. Jorgenson sighed. "They've been going on that walk much longer now, especially since it's the yearly anniversity of poor Hiccup's.." She got choked in tears, while she allowed her son and the others cry.

Soon the door was opened, revealing Stoick and Valka, looking very tired, as if they never got a a good night's rest.

"Sorry for being late, we decided to linger around a bit," Valka sniffed, while Stoick continued. "Afterall we...W-w p-p-promised him.."

"Try not to think about him Stoick, Valka," Ruffnut sniffled, "It might still hurt." But Stoick and Valka sat down, shaking their head while the female Haddock spoke. "All we have left of our son is Toothless.."

The looked over at the corner, seeing said dog whimpering while he sat on the empty wheelchair, but he looked skinnier than before the tragic event. "But we must never forget about the boy I brought into this world.."

"Although it still hurts, I promised myself that I would never forget.." Stoick began, "I-I did promise H-Hiccup that we'll walk by the church, by h-his grave and..." Then both Haddocks laid their heads on the table, now beginning to cry again.

"O-our boy...He's gone..Our poor little boy." "H-h-he never got to walk his first few steps.." "H-Hiccup, our son..."

Alvin watched everyone try to comfort the sorrowful parents, as they continued to cry, as if a year never passed.

Suddenly the scene was gone and he found himself standing in the graveyard! Then he saw his one grave stone, with his own name craved on the stone, all alone, far from everyone else's. "Oh no..."

"Spirit! Is there anyway to change this cruel fate! Is there time, please tell me!"bHe begged, but the ghost began to laugh insanely, not even caring about the events he showed Alvin.

"I CHANGE!" Alvin cried, "I prmise to change my ways, I will never be that cruel man I was before, I'll be a new man!" "Please give me a chance!"

"I PROMISE I'LL CHANGE!"

All Alvin could hear was the echoes of the ghost laughing as he began to fall in an endless hole of darkness with nothing but cries of those he had hurt terribly.

* * *

**Man that was long, sorry if i made any of you cry but i'll see ya soon, and don't forget to read the story i recommended. **

**See ya ;)**


	6. The Best Christmas Ever

**CHAPTER 6 GUYS, THE FINAL ONE! Now i hope u guys really enjoy this, this is to make up for making some of u cry on the last chapter. **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"I begging you spirit! Give me a chance!"

Alvin tossed and turned on his bed under his blankets, not even noticing the sun shining through his window until he fell off and hit his head.

"Ow!" Alvin rubbed his head until he was wide awake, his room wasn't empty, everything seemed normal...But just to be sure, he got up and ran to the window only to see Berk covered in snow, in the present since he saw everyone wandering the streets with smiles.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING! They gave me another chance!" Alvin cheered, opening the windows to hig a nearby dove. "And I will no longer be that cruel man I was! Yes, I'll be a better man!"

"I can still rescue the future, but not only that...I can still save Hiccup from an awful fate!" Quickly going in his closet to get dressed, Alvin was talking to himself in real joy for the first time in his life.

"Yes, yes I'll keep my promise and I'll pay my friends better!"

Grabbing his coat, Alvin skipped his way to the door while he chuckled and smiled his way outside.

Bucket and Mulch were walking along the streets with bright smiles on the children running around with their new gifts, as Bucket commented, "Sure is nice to see almost all the children running about."

"Yes," Mulch smiled, "Hopefully we can still keep the hospital open and help the poor at the same time."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BUCKET AND MULCH!"

Said men jumped in surprise, only to see Alvin himself approach them with glee, since he was the one who cheered Merry Christmas, out of all people!

"Alvin?" Mulch gasped. "Uh...Merry Christmas...Um...What brings you out here, and mainly what do you want with us?"

"Well," Alvin began, "I was thinking about all the wrong I did my whole life, and today will be the beginning of a wonderful year for us all! I am more than happy to discuss the amount of money you need for the poor, I have plenty for everyone who is suffering! Come to my office next week, after the holidays so we discuss more, well I best be on my way!"

With a merry wave, Alvin cheerfully walked away while Bucket and Mulch waved back to him after realizing what the man had told them.

"Oh thank you Alvin!"

"Merry Christmas Alvin!"

'"Happy New Year!"

"We'll see you next week!"

Soon he bumped into one of the carolers, Astrid, who gave Alvin a glare while she tried to run off until he grabbed her hand. "Wait lass, look I'm here to apologize for my harsh behavior yesterday, amd to wish you a merry christmas."

Astrid still gave him a glare while in the inside she was shocked to the core.

"And I also have something that belongs to you," With that, Alvin handed Astrid all the money he stole, which now made her eyes widen as she gasped in shock, "But why?"

"It's Christmas lass!" Alvin cheered. "And I should have known better than to rob from hard working teens such as yourselves."

"Why thank you sir!" Astrid smiled as she began to run back to her parents. "Thank you very much!"

Alvin still wore his bright smile as he quickly went in his car, drove to the nearest store, while mumbling to himself about ideas.

He wandered around every stall in the store, grabbing whatever product he found that was perfect for the carolers and for his two employees families. After paying a good amount for his shopping, he gave a lot of his change to an old begger on the corner.

He then stopped by the butcher shop, kindly asking, "Excuse good sir, have you sold your prized huge turkey yet?"

"Nope," the butcher answered in a chuckle, "No one managed to buy this juicy bird yet, why? Are you planning on buying it?"

"Yes, here this should be enough," Alvin gratefully handed the butcher a fifty dollar bill, which surprised the man as he handed Alvin the turkey. "And keep the change! It's Christmas afterall!"

Soon after that, putting his shopping bags in his car, _hA Few e_ drove to hospital, happily seeing that it was still open and that he hadn't foolishly bought it. After parking his car, he went inside to speak to one of he doctors.

"Excuse me good sir, can I discuss something really imoortant with you?" Alvin asked in a warm voice. "I have some questions about some types of operations and treatments."

"Really?" The doctor asked. "Are you having any health problems Alvin?"

"Oh no, I'm good, but I'm here to make an offer and a request!" Alvin cheered, putting his arm around the doctor as if they were good friends. "Trust me, it'll be worth it, it's christmas afterall."

A Moment Later...

"Alvin?!" Gobber gasped, after seeing said person come out of the hospital. "What were you doing in there?"

"Merry Christmas Gobber my old friend!" Alvin cheered, patting the man on the back while laughing in joy.

"Uh Merry Christmas Alvin..," Gobber waved. "Now answer my question, what were you doing in the hospital.

Alvin chuckled with a smirk as he whispered his enitre plan to Gobber, who then leaped into the air in happiness. "ALVIN YOU KIND HEARTED SOUL! I didn't know you still had the spirit of christmas in you, they would be so surprised!" "But what changed your mind?"

"Took three consciouses to slap me back to the real world," Alvin replied, then eagerly requested. "Gobber why don't you bring your christmas dinner to the Haddock's house, the more the merrier!"

"Oh I will Alvin old buddy, old friend!" Gobber smiled, highing his friend. "I was on my way there anyway, oh they'll be so surprised!"

"Then hop to it Gobber," Alvin exclaimed. "There is so much to do in such little time, the sooner I spill the surprise to everyone, the sooner we'll have the best christmas and future ever!"

"Yes sir!" Gobber salutes as he, instead of running, he skipped his way down the street while singing out loud.

_We wish you a merry Christmas _

_We Wish you a merr christmas_

_And a happy new year!_

All Alvin did was chuckle as he hopped in his car, and drove off to his last stop of the day before his trip to his workers home.

The hill where his parents laid in their graves in the graveyard.

Laying some flowers, he silently to talked to the graves, as if his parents were right in front of him. "It's me, been a while since I have actually been myself..But I' here to tell you that thank you for at least letting me know tat I had parents, and I forgive you for all the wrong you've done."

He headed back to his car, only to see Savage's grave as he whispered to hi mself in graditude. "Thank you Savage."

After fifteen minutes of driving, Alvin approached his employees home, only to meet up with Gobber who was about to enter until he looked to see him approaching. Once they finished another reunion, Alvin explained what he was about to do, and when Gobber can enter.

" With that, Alvin tried to tame his smiling face and laughing, until he managed to get himself in his old serious grumpy state, then he knocked harshly at the door.

He heard some voices from inside, along with Toothless and Hoofang barking, one fo the voices was Stoick, who seemed to be speaking to Hiccup. "I'll open it son, you go get those two wild dogs under control.."

At last the door opened, revealing Stoick to look extremely surprised as he kindly greeted Alvin nervously. "G-good morning Alvin."

"So this is where you and Spitelout were?" Alvin growled, pushing passed Stoick and into the house. "You two are five hours late! Have you forgotten what we've discussed!?"

"No sir, but you told us that we could take half the day off today," Stoick explained calmly until Alvin interrupted in a harsh voice, "Half a day off!? I don't recall such thing! Do you think that I, Alvin, would give my workers half a day off!?"

"N-n-no sir, but it's Christmas." Stoick began, until he noticed that Alvin was about to crash into Hiccp so he quickly helped his son get out of the way, while the teen looked at Alvin and then at his father worriedly. "Dad?"

"Don't worry son, it'll be okay I promise," Stoick whispered to his worried son, wishing that Alvin could leave and stop causing Hiccup to worry. The last thing he needed was his son to work harder than he already has.

Spitelout and Valka saw this as a chance to stand up to the man, as they were about to scream harsh stuff at him, Alvin still continued.

"Christmas?! Just another excuse to be lazy Haddock!" He then approached Stoick, who was now beginning to feel worried. "I will not have this anymore!"

"If you are going to fire us then do it fast Alvin!" Spitelout yelled, only to get held back by his wife, Snotlout and Valka.

"As I was saying, I will not have anymore of this so that's why-" Alvin began until Stoic quickly began to plead in panic, well not much to scare Hiccup. "Oh no Alvin please don't we need this job!"

"I'M GOING TO RAISE BOTH YOURS AND SPITELOUT'S SALARY!" Alvin exclaimed in a cheerful voice, surprising every single person in the house, especially Spitelout.

"I'm thrilled Alvin...But I'm confused?" Spitelout stated, while Stoick stared in shock, too speechless.

"I have come to realize that I am not being the friend I once was long ago, and that you and Stoick deserve more than what I was paying you," Alvin explained. "So I am more than happy to help in anyway I can to help both your suffering families." "Merry Christmas Stoick, and Spitelout!"

On cue, Gobber came in with all the stuff Alvin bought with the help from the teens and their parents as they all exclaimed. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"What are you waiting for youngsters?" Alvin playfully asked theteens and their dogs. "Open up these presents, they're all for you!"

Wit cheers, every teen opened up at least three packages each, even the dogs had three presents!

Valka was as speechless as Stoick, while Hiccup and Toothless both smiled at this new sight they saw amd experienced. Hiccup rolled his wheelchair towards Alvin, holding two of the presents that had his name, which were a sketch book, and the old book about dragons and other legends.

The teen spoke with happiness. "Thank you sir, my dad and uncle really need this job to help the family."

"Aye but that is not all Hiccup," Alvin continued, earning everyone's attention, not to mention Hiccup looking at him surprised. 'How in Odin's name did Alvin know my name?'

"It is with great pleasure that I announce that I have bought the hospital," Alvin cheered, then quickly added, "But not for my own needs, it's so it'll stay open for a long time to come, no one will ever have to worry about it's funds anymore!"

He looked over at Stoick, and Valka, as he continued. "And you, Stoick, Valka! I have another present for the tw of you, but mainly for your son, Hiccup!""Not only did I buy the hospital so it can be better, but I have just paid for the operation Hiccup needs and he'll also get a prosthetic leg so he can finally walk!"

Now Valka bursted into tears of joy along with Stoick as they went to Alvin, shaking his hand in gratitude. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much Alvin, you have no idea how much this means to us!"

Snotlout approached Hiccup as he shouted in cheer. "Did you hear that Hiccup!? You're finally going to walk!" Soon the other teens circled around Hiccup, beginning to celebrate such good news, or in Astrid's cause, she kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

"Thank you again Alvin," Hiccup smiled, recieving a nod from said man until the teen was soon picked up from his wheel chair by his father, who hugged him really tightly as he cried in joy. "You're going to walk at last Hiccup! Oh my boy, you're going to walk soon!" "You're going to be fine now!"

"Well what are you all waiting for, come to table and let's enjoy some Christmas dinner!" Valka cheered, then she lifted a cup of wine as she announced. "To Alvin, who is nowtruly the founder of this feast we have today!"

"A merry christmas to us all!" Alvin stated, then added as he winked at Hiccup. "Or should I say, a very happy Snoggletog!"

"HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!"

The rest of the Christmas day went with a lot of joy, happiness and bore family bonds and Alvin was no longer the cruel man he once was. Soon Alvin was known as the jollyest man in Berk, and that was no lie.

He became like a second father to Hiccup, he helped both families so much that soon, the Haddocks and Jorgensons lived in their own homes, but they were close to each other. As the days turned to weeks, and as the weeks turned to months, it was finally time for Hiccup to recieve his operation.

_A Few Days After the Operation..._

"Calm down Stoick, Alvin will be coming out of those doors with Hiccup any moment now," Gobber reassured the worried father, who was pacing back and forth, along with Valka. Winter just had a few more weeks to end, but thankfully, they didn't have to worry about how cold the weather is.

"We know, but how much longer?" Valka asked anxiously. "I know we agreed that Alvin will lead Hiccup out of the hospital and then he'll walk his first steps out here to us but still..."

"You have nothing to worry about," Spitelout reassured, while looking over at Snotlout and his friends, who were also waiting anxiously as well.

Toothless was walking back and forth, none of the other dogs could calm him down...Until he finally heard the hospital doors open.

"Are you ready lad?" Alvin whispered, as he strolled the wheelchair Hiccup was sitting on, out of the hospital. "I guess...This seems strange, all my life I was just a boy sitting down, until you helped not only me, but my family."

"Of course, your father and mother were childhood friends of mine, just didn't realize that until that Christmas." Alvin smiled, then at last they were a few yards away from where Hiccup's parents were standing.

Toothless right away ran to his friend, barking happily, knowing that the moment was about to come. With a nod from Alvin, Hiccup slowly removed the blanket that covered his legs, revealing his both his legs, even though one of them has a prosthetic.

Stoick and Valka, stood where they were, trying so hard to hold their tears while everyone else were beginning to video tape the event.

Hiccup then used the wheelchair handle as support as he got up on his own two feet, shaking a bit until he got some balancae. Toothless stood next to Hiccup, giving the teen some support as he took his first step.

After taking a few slow steps forward, Hiccup suddenly got the hang of the whole walking process while Alvin gave two thumbs up.

Then Hiccup began to carefully walked towards his parents, who eagerly held their hands out to catch him, tears all ready falling even though they tried to keep them in. Soon the careful walking began to speed up to usual walking, and suddenly Hiccup smiled as he began to run to his parents.

"Come on Hiccup, come to mom and dad!" Valka cheered. "You're almost there!" Stoick encouraged, while Hiccp continued to run faster until at last, when time seemed to run slow, he jumped towards his parents, his arms wide open, both parents opening their arms to welcome him.

Stoick and Valka didn't hestiate to catch their son into a tight hug, as the whole Haddock family shedded tears on this memorable moment, even Alvin let a tear fall. Alvin didn't need to hear Stoick say it when he knew that he had changed to a good man.

Thanks to him, the future Christmases was no longer full tragedy, just hope and happiness. Hiccup never had to use a wheelchair again, since he now can walk he runs around with his friends, including Toothless.

Alvin never regretted anything after that, why would he anyway. He wouldn't be the man he is was today if the three ghosts haven't shown him the truths.

So on the streets of Berk, everyone could hear Alvin shout out in cheer. "HAPPY SNOGGLETOG!"

* * *

**End of chapter and story everyone hoped you loved this and Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year...nooo...**

**HAPPY SNOGGLETOG TO YOU ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT ;)**

**See ya next time**


End file.
